Bark the Polar Bear
Bark the Polar Bear (バーク・ザ・ポーラーベアー, Bāku za Pōrābeā), is both a fictional character and deuteragonist from the ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' series created by Yuji Naka. He is a anthropomorphic yellow polar bear, a silent mercenary, partner to Bean the Duck, and a member of the Team Hooligans. He specializes in throws and flattening an opponent but lacks in speed. Super strong and skilled in combat, Bark is a formidable agent to whoever employs him. While he pursues a criminal career, Bark is not without some honor. "....." :—Bark the Polar Bear. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Not Known (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Albanian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Basque), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Cantonese), Not Known (Catalan), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (Galician), Not Known (German), Not Known (Greek), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Indonesian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Mandarin), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Tagalog), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Valencian), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Appearance Bark is a yellow-furred humanoid Polar Bear, and thus he is a tall and chunky boy. His muzzle is peach and he has a triangular patch of white fur on his chest. He also has red eyes and wears a red beanie that has holes that allow his ears to poke out, as well as a green scarf. Completing his outfit are a pair of brown gloves and a pair of brown-toed red boots. During the Shattered World Crisis, Bark began wearing his hair in a ponytail. * Hair Color: Light beige * Skin Color: Reddish-tan * Fur Color: White * Eye Color: Red (formerly Black) * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 181 cm * Weight: Not Known Attributes: Gallery File:1528342236.xepher777_bark.png|Bark, when he was young. Background Personality For the most part Bark seems to be mute. While ferocious, he is rather level-headed and not stupid, and knows when to strategize. In battle, Bark is shown to be serious during his fights. Accordingly, Bark is blunt and quiet due of being a shy guy, but he is known to have a gentle and loving heart. Like Bean, Bark seems to have taken a path not entirely in harmony with his nature, as there is some genuine good in him. He also has some sense of honor, though somewhat misplaced, as shown by his willing servitude to the pirates following their rescue of him. He also appeared fairly reluctant to interfere with Team Chaotix and Knuckles after learning that they were attempting to restore the world to normal. Of course, he is also more than willing to sell out to the highest bidder, or to return to a former employer if things go wrong. Relationships Friends/Allies * Team Hooligans ** Nack the Weasel ** Bean the Duck * Blackguard Pirates (formerly) Family Neutral * Team Babylon ** Jet the Hawk ** Wave the Swallow ** Storm the Albatross * Team Sol ** Marine the Raccoon ** Blaze the Cat * Eggman Empire ** Dr. Eggman (occasional employer) * Team Sonic ** Sonic the Hedgehog ** Tails the Fox ** Knuckles the Echidna * Nicole the Holo-Lynx * Rotor the Walrus * Freedom Fighters ** Sally Acorn ** Bunnie Rahbow ** Antoine D'Coolette * Team Rose ** Amy Rose the Hedgehog ** Cream the Rabbit ** Cheese the Chao ** Big the Cat Rivals * Team Chaotix ** Charmy the Bee ** Espio the Chameleon ** Vector the Crocodile Enemies * Dark Gaia Creatures * Sol Dimension Pirates Powers and Abilities Bark possesses a main asset, which is his great strength, and serves as the muscle of Team Hooligans. Bark is also an expert in hand to hand combat, which is on par with Knuckles the Echidna's, allowing him to flatten opponents and deal maximum damage with little effort. Bark also has the ability to harness chaos energy from the Chaos Emeralds to bolster his innate abilities, allowing him to enter Hyper Mode. Bark is also an expert good close range fighter in hand to hand combat, His fighting style specializes in brute strength with grappling throws and powerful punches, though he does utilize a few combo attacks. Powers Abilities Physical Abilities Combat Skills Fighting Style Techniques and Moves Attacks * Body Throw * Smash Attack * One, two throw * Triple Crush punch * Dash Attack * Second Dash * Giant Swing * Barrier Walk * Dodge Punch * Flatten Heads * Stamp & Hook * Triple Squash Punch * Knock Down Throw * Holding Punch * Giant Swing * Guard Walk * Dodging Punch Skills * Super strength * Hand-to-hand combat skills * Harnessing Chaos Energy Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment Gadgets Weapons Gallery Transportation Gallery History Past At some point in time, Bark became part of the trio known as the Team Hooligans, though he developed closer ties to Bean the Duck than to Nack the Weasel. At some point they apparently became involved in a contest over one of the Sol Emerald that involved Team Sol, Team Rose, and Team Babylon. Synopsis ''Sonic'' Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Early Versions Anime and Manga Differences Appearance Gallery Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs Other Appearances Other Media Merchandise Video Games Playable Appearances Enemy Appearances Support Appearances Non-Playable Appearances See also Etymology External links * Bark the Polar Bear Sonic News Network Notes & Trivia * Bark is North Island's #1 snowboarder. Category:Species Unknown Category:Males Category:Neutrals Category:Team Hooligans